We're always in this altogether
by jeannie nelson
Summary: the main six are all grown up now and have kids but not everybody is not paired up with who you they should be Torpay: Kids: katie:12, brody:4 Gabriella and ryan: Kids: lucy and shay (twins):11, Ian:3 and chad and taylor are with people they met in college they will show up later chapter but what happens when the kids (the oldest ones) find an east high year
1. Chapter 1

the tables are turned-high school musical

After the 2008 graduation of the east high wildcats everyone moved on Sharpay and Troy are getting their kids bags ready for the next day

Troy:you know I'm glad that our kids are going to school

Sharpay: it's kind of wired that you and I ended up together but we got Katie and Brody out of it

There's a knock on the door Troy opens it

Troy: hey chad hey Ryan come on in

They both step in

Chad:the girls are a little late um...gabby wanted this one special dress and Lacey is well parking the car

Sharpay: I can't believe your with her I always thought you and Tay would end up together

Chad:I don't wanna talk about her right now if you don't mind

Sharpay: sorry Katie,Brody come say hi to our guests

Katie:12 and Brody:4 come running down the stairs

Katie:hi uncle Ryan, Hi uncle Chad where's auntie Gabby and Lacey

Ryan: there going to be a little late

Brody:unce unce (A/N: it's produced unke unke)

Ryan:wow he's gotten so big I feel so bad we left and ian, lucy, and shay with a baby sitter

Gabriella steps though the door

Gabriella: sorry I'm late I didn't find a thing to wear,nice to see you again Troy

she walks right by sharpay without saying a word Sharpay walks over to Troy

Sharpay:Is she ever going to get over the idea of me stealing you from her?

Troy just shrugs


	2. Actual chapter one

**Authors Note: Hey Readers,**

 **so this is the actual first chapter the one before this was kind of just a filler it's been seven years since the third High School Musical has been out a lot has changed for everyone in this crazy world but for me High School Musical will live on forever in our hearts remember...once a wildcat always a wildcat!**

Chapter one- The Evans reunited

Troy and Sharpay are putting Brody to bed

Sharpay: are you sure your okay with the gang staying over including Ryan?

Troy: yeah I'm fine with it I'm just glad that all the kids are here now, are you okay with having Gabriela here?

Sharpay: yeah it's not a big deal to me I think she's just being the drama queen, wow never thought I would say that

Troy: come on let's get to bed

Just as they walk out of the room Ryan is walking down the hall

Sharpay: hey bro, what going on?

Ryan: Gabby needs a bottle of water, where can I get one

Troy: I'll get it

He goes downstairs to get the water while Sharpay and Ryan talk

Sharpay: so is Gabriela still mad at me for "stealing" Troy from her?

Ryan:Nah she just like to see you suffer

Troy comes back upstairs

Troy:here you go

Ryan: Thanks

He runs back into the room

Sharpay: well Gabriela is not mad at me she just likes to see me suffer go figure huh?

They both laugh and go to bed the next morning Sharpay and Ryan walk out of their rooms at the same time

Sharpay:oh god just like when we were kids same time waking up, listen I really want Gabby and I to be friends so could you help me with that?

Ryan:sure...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Friends forever more

Over the next few weeks Ryan and Sharpay get together a plan so Sharpay can earn Gabriela's trust back

Ryan:so yeah just tell her how you really feel, that's how she likes to hear things

Sharpay: okay I can do that just tell her how I feel okay Shar, you can do it

Sharpay walks into the living room to talk to Gabriela

Sharpay: hey can we uh...talk in private for a moment?

Gabriela thinks for a moment

Gabriela:Sure why not we're adults now

They walk into a corner in the kitchen

Sharpay: so we need to talk about how we're not even friends I really want to make this work I really didn't mean to make it seem like I stole Troy from you and I'm really glad that you and Ryan are together, so can we forgive and forget and be friends?

Gabriela: Sharpay, you really hurt me so let me think about if for a while I'll give you my answer by tomorrow but thanks for telling me how you feel

Gabriela walks away while Sharpay stands there feeling accomplished Troy walks into the kitchen

Troy: hey babe, can I ask you a question?

Sharpay: sure

Katie,Lucy,and Shay are running down the stairs

Katie: Mom,Dad?

Troy: what's up,Katie?

Katie:can I and the girls look in the attic for a game to play?

Sharpay:sure sweetie be careful, okay?

Katie nods and rolls her eyes all the girls run up the stairs

Troy:are you and Gabby okay now?

Sharpay:not sure yet but I'll let you know

With Katie,Lucy,and Shay

Katie: so what game do you wanna play?

Lucy looked to the left

Lucy: hey look at that a box marked "Graduation 2008"

Shay: I wonder what's in it?

Katie:only one way to find out

Back downstairs with Gabriella

Gabriella: Hey Sharpay, I accept it we can be friends again thanks for telling me how you feel


	4. Authors note

_**Author's note; hey guys so I got a request to so a brady fanfic so I going to stop this story for a while and the the request and come back to this**_


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-yearbook mix up

Katie,Shay,and Lucy are looking though Troy's old yearbook they finally get to the superlatives

Katie:Most Athletic:Troy Bolton

Shay:Smarty Gabriela Montez

Lucy:dancing machine:Ryan Evans

Katie:Drama queen: Sharpay Evans

Shay:Class couple:Troy Bolton and GABRIELA MONTEZ?

Katie:there must be some mistake

Lucy:yeah we need to ask our parents about this stat

Katie:let's go

All three of them run to the Kitchen with the book in Katie's hands

Katie:Dad...can we um...ask you something kind of personal?

Tory:sure what' s up?

Shay:we found this

Katie hands Tory the yearbook

Troy:oh nice my old yearbook

He then looks at the page that Katie folded

Troy:oh you guys saw listen in high school Aunt Gabby and I did date but now that's all over. Katie,I don't want you to worry I love you mother very much and it won't fade away,Okay?

Katie nods and walks away

Katie:I don't believe him when he said him and Aunt Gabby used to date he had this puppy love smile on his face,let's go ask your mom

They run into the living room

Lucy:mom we need to ask you something

Gabriela:what's up?

Shay:we know you and Uncle Troy dated in high school

Gabriela:oh...

Katie:Yeah...oh

Gabriela:Katie,you are not allowed to speak to me that way and listen all of you yeah we dated but it's all over I love Ryan and that's never going to change

Sharpay walks in

Sharpay:hey what's going on


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-secrets reveled

Gabriella: uh...nothing at all,right girls?

They all nod yes fastly

Sharpay:Katie, are you sure?

Katie:mom everything is fine I promise

Sharpay:okay

She walks to help Troy make some lunch

Katie:what are we going to do? mom can not find out that we know

Shay:what's the plan?

Lucy:I've got one just don't metion it at all just act like everything is normal

Gabriella:yeah that's all we can do

An hour later is lunch and it's so quiet you could hear a pin drop

Troy:So,I think this would be a good time to talk about our wildcat days

Gabriella kicks Troy under the table

Troy:Ow hey the kids know now so...

Sharpay :what?

Katie: Mom we found Dad's old yearbook in the attic

Sharpay:oh well I'm glad you kids found it I don't want to keep any secrets from you

They all give each other different looks


	7. Chapter 5

**hey readers,**

 **just a quick note before chapter five**

 **can you believe it's been 10 years since the first HSM came out that crazy to think about it was and still is really special to me see the month before it permeired my uncle just passed away and it was really hard on my cousin and I and HSM go us through it thanks for reading on to chapter five.**

Chapter five- Sharpay's diva dash

The whole gang is at the table and a truth bomb just blew up in Sharpay's face she said she was okay with it but she wasn't she was furious about it

Sharpay: will you please excuse me

They all nod they know you do not mess with sharpay she makes her way outside and drives to her family's country club lava springs where her and her family spend so much time in the summer she walks up on stage and stands right at center stage and gives herself a pep talk

Sharpay: ok Shar,Troy loves you,you know that this is crazy to think-

She has a flashback

Sharpay: no but your an honary member

Troy:not anymore I asked Fulton for my kitchen job back

end of flashback

Sharpay: he did that for her not because of all his other friends

She calms down a bit and drives back to the house to find out everyone has gone to bed she doesn't want to wake up Troy so he drives back to lava springs and sleeps in one of the condo next door the next morning she wakes up to a call from Troy she answers it

Sharpay: hey

Troy:hey you never came back last night

Sharpay: yeah so?

Troy: so, why?

Sharpay: you really don't love me you still love Gabriella that's fine

Troy:Sharpay what are you talking about?

Sharpay:I want a divorce

Troy:Sharpay?

She hangs up with Troy and the others

Ryan:what happened?

Troy:she wants a divorce

Gabriella:what? That's awful. Did she say why?

Troy:yeah she thinks I'm still in love with you

He points as gabriella


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter six-high school confessions

Sharpay is still staying at Lava springs Troy decides to sort this out he rushes out to Lava springs he knocks on the door that reads Evans estate

Sharpay:Troy I know it's you GO AWAY!

Troy:Shar,please let me in

She sighs and let's him in

Sharpay:what do you want?

Troy:I want to talk about us. Look I still love Gabbi but more like a sister than anything. I love you with all my heart you are my wife and my soulmate

Sharpay looks down feeling guilty

Sharpay:you want to know why I went to the prom with Zeke?

Troy chuckles

Troy:why?

Sharpay:to make you jealous

Troy:Well,you want to know something I never told you or anyone else before?

Sharpay nods yes

Troy:I just dated Gabi to make you jealous

Sharpay looks up

Sharpay:really? I didn't know you liked me in high school!

After talking for a while they decide to go back to the Bolton house

Ryan:hey sis,are you good?

Sharpay nods

Sharpay:Troy and I want to have a talk we're going to call it High School confessions

Taylor:sounds amazing

Gabirella :Tay,you made it

They all put Taylor into a group hug except Chad

Taylor:by the way this is my fiance Patrick

Sharpay:aw congrats

Taylor:thanks so let's start this thing

Troy:okay I'll go first even though I did start basketball in my freshman year I didn't want to I really wanted to do...lacrosse the wimpiest sport of all

They all laugh

Gabirella:okay me next when I first saw Ryan no offence babe but I thought you were gay

Ryan:and what do you think now?

Gabirella:hot as ever,it's your turn

Ryan:okay, I always wished that I could've won prom king

They all clap

Ryan:you're turn Shar

Sharpay:okay I've always loved the color yellow I hated pink to be honest,Chad?

Chad:um..I really loved dancing

Troy:oooh,Taylor?

Taylor:um...when I was a sophomore I had a little crush on Troy

Sharpay:Really?


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-What about us?

The kids have been listening to the adults conversion the whole time Shay steps in and speaks up

Shay:What about us?Did you think all these confessions would effect us?

Gabriella: Shay,these confessions should have no effect on you kids at all and if they do we will sit down with each of you and talk

Shay:well lets do that

Ryan:you kids need to talk to us?

They all nod yes

Katie:Mom,Dad I want to show you something downstairs

Sharpay and Troy follow her down stairs

Lucy:Shay and I want to show you something upstairs

Gabriella:Tay,will you and Ch- I mean Patrick watch Brody and Ian for us?

Taylor turns to Patrick

Taylor:you okay with that?

Patrick nods

Patrick:I love kids

Taylor:we'll take of them you talk

Katie and her parents are downstairs and Katie is showing them the box the kids found earlier

Katie:we found this so...Dad this is your old basketball jersey,this is Aunt Gabby's patch from her prom dress,Mom this is your head piece from the dance and sing number you did in high school "bop to the top",this is Uncle Ryan's favorite hat,then this is Uncle Chads favorite shirt that says "I come with my own background music",and last but not least Aunt Taylor's framed flower from the bouquet that Chad gave her while asking her to prom. My question is, did you date in high school?

Sharpay and Troy look at Katie and shake their heads

Troy:no sweetie I dated Aunt Gabby and you're mother didn't date anybody but she did take Uncle Zeke to the prom

Katie gives her mom the "really" look

Katie:Uncle Zeke! Really Mom?

Sharpay nods her head

With Shay,Lucy,Ryan,and Gabriella

Lucy:we found this is your bag Dad

She pulls out Ryan's old yearbook with a heart around Kelsi's picture

Shay:who the girl?

Ryan:that's who I went to prom with Kelsi we also went to college together but nothing further than that


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-What happened while I was gone?

The main six and the kids are all in the living room silent the only sound it the babies whining

Chad:how did we come to this?

Taylor gives him the dirtiest look

Taylor:once and idiot always an idiot

Chad:don't forget you went out with this idiot

Ryan:guys stop

Taylor:what happened when I was gone?

Troy:too much

Taylor:Pat,will you excuse us all for a moment?

Patrick:sure,I've got a few calls to make

he walks outside and does his thing while the gang tell Taylor everything. Finally Taylor falls back in her chair

Taylor:wow I'm never leaving again

Gabby:yeah you're not allowed to

They all burst out laughing but when Chad realizing he laughing at Taylor's joke he stops dead

Taylor:what is your problem?

Chad get all mad at that and gives Taylor the "bird"

Taylor:oh you would like that,would't you?

Chad glares at her

 **A/N:okay I know this is short but this is just a filler. Sorry if you hate fillers**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter nine-Patrick leaves

Patrick comes back in

Patrick:can I come back in now?

Sharpay: yeah your good, oh and sorry this is a little overwhelming for you welcome to our crazy wildcat family

Patrick:oh I completely understand. I'm the same way with my high school friends the tigers we're just as crazy

Taylor:that is true guys

Patrick: Tay, can we talk for a moment?

Taylor:sure

They walk outside

Patrick:I think we need to cancel the wedding and break up?

Taylor:what? where is this coming from?

Patrick:it's obvious you still have feelings for Chad and I can see he's still in love with you. You need to talk to him,okay?

Taylor:okay.I hope we can still be friends?

Patrick:I would like that ,break a leg!

Taylor:thanks

Patrick starts to walk away

Taylor:oh wait what about the ring?

Patrick:keep it. give it to you're daughter one day

and with that he leaves and Taylor is left with a tough conversation. she walks back into the house everybody looks up at her

Gabriela:where's Patrick?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter ten-we're all in this together again

Taylor:um he had to leave. we broke off our engagement

Katie:was it because of us?

Taylor:oh no no no of course not. It was because of Chad

His eyes go wide but then relax

chad:um...Tay I Think we should talk it's been a while

Taylor: I think that's the best idea it has been a while and I just want to let you know I still have feelings for you

Chad: I think I should tell you Lacey and I broke up earlier tonight she just came to the party so no one would notice she left half an hour ago She always was the quiet one in the corner. But she was smart just like you and that's how she knew I still have feelings for you

Everybody is watching from afar and can not believe that a Chaylor reunion is happening right in front of their faces

Taylor: so I guess what were both trying to say is to give our relationship another try?

Chad: i'm ready if you are?

Gabriella and Shay: say yes you guys are meant for each other

Troy and Ryan: Tay you can't say no to that

sharpay: Taylor I wasn't always the most improving person for the relationship but this is just too good to pass up

Katie: what do you say wildcat?

Taylor smiles she can't believe all the support from her classmates and her classmates kids

Chad: Taylor?

Taylor: yes! Chaylor is back in the team. Chad I know the chant is your thing if I can win this one time?

Chad: I can't say no to my fiancé?

Ryan: whoa whoa did you just say fiancé?

Chad: yeah right before Taylor and I broke up we were engaged we didn't want to tell you guys that's because we were afraid of what you might say but now that we're going together Taylor gave me that look that means we're going right back where we left off engaged. Taylor, if you please?

Taylor: What team?

Everybody else except Taylor:WILDCATS

Taylor :what team?

Everybody else except Taylor:WILDCATS

Taylor:what Team?

Everybody else including Taylor:WILDCATS get your head in the game WHOO!

Troy: I think Taylor just took your job Chad

chad:hey nobody can take my job

katie:there's one thing I know

sharpay:and what is that

katie:we're all in this together


End file.
